Roses
by Just call me Emily
Summary: One shot story, BBxStar. sorry its so short. When Starfire finds a rose on her pillow... rated T for safety


Disclaimer: don't own Teen Titians or any other Trademarked thing. I do however own my ideas for this story.

I smiled at the rose lying on my pillow, and pushed my red-orange hair behind my ear. I then picked it up, savoring the scent. On my window sill sat the last rose I had gotten, waiting to be dried. So I hung it up, and put the new rose in the vase. A knock on the door startled me, and I hid all signs of the two roses.

"You may enter." The Titan said as the door swooshed open.

"Hey Star. Sup?" said Robin as he sat down on my bed and gazed into my eyes.

"There is not much." I said blushing, hating that he was always flirting with her, always trying to make her his. I hated how his eyes were always hidden behind that mask, and his hair was so dark.

"There must be something Star, your so happy today. Yet, in my eyes, every day with you is a happy one." His cheesy flirtations annoyed me, but I could never tell that to a friend, so I lied.

"Not really, I am masking… headache?" I didn't know the earth word, but I knew it was something like that.

"oh, well then, I shall let you have peace and quiet. See you at dinner Star." I hated that too, the 'Star' she was called Starfire! The swoosh of his exit let me breathe again. I took out the roses again, wondering about their appearance. The two had appeared on my pillow right before lunch, two days in a row. Both times, I had come out of my room for a few minutes to talk to Robin about how the tower needed more comfort (everything was so square). So I knew it hadn't been Robin who put the Roses there.

Another knock was heard on her door, and once again I hid the silky petals away. I wished I could just keep them out, but that would cause too much trouble. The door opened without my response, and I was happy to see Beast Boy standing there.

"So, what is troubling you? Robin said you weren't feeling well?" Just leave it to Beast Boy to come ask what was wrong, just to annoy further. Yet something about his free personality made me deal with him, so I just smiled.

"Yes, I have Headache?" my hand went to her head as another wave came on. I sat down on my bed, overwhelmed in pain.

"Aww… come on, please feel better?" He changed into a Kitten, and gave me 'the face'. I furrowed her brow further at the intensifying pain, and at the same time tried to smile. The end result was a terribly funny face that sent Beast Boy into fits of laughter. The shrills hurt hurt head and I let out a slight whimper.

"Oh… sorry Starfire…" he sat there and blinking, not longer rolling around. His green hair was more messed-up than usual, so he looked a lot younger than her actually was. "Well, I guess I will be going then." He didn't use his hands to get up, but it didn't take him more than a few milli-seconds to. Another swoosh marked his exit.

The red petals were placed out in plain view again. I won't put them away again, Starfire told herself.

"Titians GO!" were the words I heard after the siren, so I followed Robin in his quest to save the world. An impossible task. My hair flew out behind me and I soon caught up with everyone.

"So where are we going?" I asked Raven, who was the closest to me at the moment. I should have known better, because she just looked at me and went back to flying.

"We are going-" Beast Boy began, then fell, and caught himself by turning into a butterfly. I just laughed and let the day roll by, my headache suddenly gone. All my thoughts were centered on the two roses in my room though. Who had they come from? Why did they put them there? Why did they not want me to know who it was?

Four Years Later

(Well, everyone is pretty much around 18 or close to becoming now… so I'm sorry, but this is probably going to be short, please don't hurt me…)

I walked into my room, ready to collapse from a hard day. All my things were in boxes, and only my two dried roses were left to be packed. The thing that surprised me though, was a new rose laying in the center of my now empty room.

I thought back to all that had happened in the last few years. The Titians (now the old ones) were getting new members and since they didn't really need us anymore we were free to do what we wanted. Raven was contented at the thought of being able to meditate for as long as she needed, Cyborg was happy with just working on the tower when they needed it, and living in a mansion the rest of the time. Robin (now night wing) went to take over where Batman retired. I don't know what Beast Boy is going to do though…

I thought of my own plans to go back to my home planet and became lonely. I had just finished learning the Earth's language. But now this rose came and ruined everything. I sighed and picked it up, giving it a hug like it would help. I hated everyone thinking I was such a bundle of joy all the time.

Swoosh. I turned around, quickly wiping a tear away and putting on a happy face.

"Beast Boy! How I will miss you!" I ran to the green guy who was now taller than me. I embraced him in a hug, and was hugged back.

"What's in your hand?" he asked, confused on the concept of me holding the rose.

"Oh, you know how I bought those other two roses a few years ago? Well, I wanted to get one last one… so I did." That was my cover story, and no one really seemed to argue with it, so I kept it up.

"Oh… ok, well, I just came over to tell you I would… uh… miss you…" he looked down at me and I knew he meant it.

"Oh, I'll miss you too!" I gave him another hug. "What are you planning to do? I don't think you ever told anyone"

"Well, I'm just going stay in the city, get a job, and go on with life as normally as I can." He said, sounding bored yet excited with his plan.

"Oh, sounds fun." I said, not really envying his plan.

"Can I see something?" he asked, looking serious for once.

"Sure, I mean, this is goodbye, isn't it?"

"Let me see the rose?"

I handed it to him, and he held it like it was the most precious thing in the world. He then tucked my hair behind my ear, and put the rose there.

"I knew it would look good…" he said, and let the swoosh of the door be his goodbye.

I touched his cheek where his hand had brushed my cheek. So that's who had given me the roses all those years ago.

"Beast Boy!" I yelled, hopping he would come back through the door. He did. "Thank you!" I gave him a huge hug, finally looking up into his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would laugh…"

"I would never laugh at you like that Beast Boy…" I rested my head on my chest, thinking, now only if he would continue to hold me like he held my rose, the goodbye wouldn't be horrible.

"Goodbye Starfire…" he said pulling away.

"Wait, will you come with me?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Do you think I have anything better to do my rose?" with that sentence, I knew he would always hold me like a rose. More precious than anything.

Well, please tell me what you think, this is my first story, so say anything you want. But please, if you flame, keep it light?

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
